Reload
by DracoArtemisLeopin
Summary: Ramza fought long and hard against the Lucavi, but ultimately, even as he won, he lost. In Ultima's final attack, launched in its death throes, Ramza makes a wish as he dies. That wish will rewrite history.


I own neither Final Fantasy Tactics, nor any popularized media that I may reference in this work. The only thing that I own is this particular story idea, and I make no money off this, or any other, fanfiction.

 **POTEHTMORFTIEKATS'TEL**

Death.

For most, it is their greatest fear, but as Ramza Beoulve, hero of the Zodiac War, felt Ultima's parting blow rip him apart on an atomic level, he felt no fear, just a lingering feeling of dissatisfaction.

 _This, this_ _ **abomination**_ _, is the cause of so much suffering, so much death. It is fitting that my end come at the hands of such a fell beast. At least when I meet Father in Purgatory, I will be able to say that I was able to kill it afore it claimed my life as well. And yet… I feel that I could have, nay,_ _ **should**_ _have done more._

At this point all that remained of the man named Ramza Beoulve was a rapidly passing soul, only his indomitable will and tremendous strength of body allowed him to keep thinking, even as his soul moved into the next world.

 _I feel no regret for the actions that I took, but… I wish that there was some way for me to explore more of the actions that I didn't take, see if I could have prevented the Civil War engulfing our nation, or, failing that, have kept more men from the reaper's scythe._

 _But most of all, I wish that there was a way that I could have saved my comrades. Mustadio, lost to us in the battle against Belias. Cloud didn't make it two weeks after we recruited him, he deserved far better for his efforts. Construct 8, who wouldn't reactivate after that encounter with the Dragon horde. Poor Boco, both he and the last of his descendents became behemoth feed even after spending so much time as warbirds. Reis, she shouldn't have even been near a battlefield, but she and Beowulf were inseparable after she was saved and I couldn't afford to lose either one, still, Beowulf broke when Reis died in the battle under Mullonde, I'm sure he only came to fight Ultima so he could join her in the afterlife. Rapha, such an ironic death to be slain by those ninja in the woods a scarce week after we departed Riovanes Castle. Marach died the next day at the hands of an enemy Mystic, and I will always know that he could have dodged that blow if he so wished. Agrias was killed by the Dark Dragon that used to be Celebrant Bremondt, I don't know if Alicia will ever-would have ever forgiven Beowulf for that. Balthier always played the mischievous rogue, but had he not taken that arrow for me, he'd be fighting Ultima in my place. To think such an experienced marksman would be laid low by a common footpad. Luso's luck ran out while we fought Construct 7 on Nelveska Isle. He was one of the hardest to bury. Meliadoul only wished to avenge her brother. We'd barely begun to know each other when Adrammelech turned her to cinders with his Flare spell. Ladd was ever the eager squire, and had such a talent for Black Magick. He could have been a master black mage if he hadn't been caught by Ramuh on Belias Tor. Lavian traded her life for her sister's during the siege of Lionel. I guess Alicia will finally get to join her now. Deimos, our little demon pet, so fond of peaches, killed on the way here by Hashmal. Dyana, my first casualty, who only wanted to be a doctor. Why the hell did she decide that a battlefield medic was the way to achieve her dream? Zacheus, cut down by panthers on the Mandalia Plains before he could become a summoner and make his little sister proud. Guinevere wielded a sword better than anyone else in the Akademy, it still didn't save her from a Fira to the face at Ziekden. Sigurdh was a surprise. He had survived so much, been our shield for so long, that when he finally fell to High Confessor Zalmour, it was what spurred us to a quick victory. Not quick enough, it turned out. Beatrix was a mage of unmatched caliber, but Cuchulainn was more than she could handle. Such a cruel irony that she finished passing mere seconds before my sword ended the foul beast's life. Arthur, the last of my former class to survive. He attributed it to Guinevere's blessing keeping her beloved safe. But not even her blessing could save the Dark Knight from perishing in the grip of Cletienne's Unholy Light spell._

 _In the end, the only four of us to survive, myself, Alicia, Cid, and Beowulf faced Ultima, and we killed it. And in the end, it is killing us in return. At least we'll have good company in the afterlife. Oh, but how I wish I could have saved them all. If only, I would make sure not to lose so much as a single soul!_

And in a flash of blinding pain, what was, suddenly wasn't. The pain was so intense that Ramza cried out, both in shock and excruciating pain.

"RAMZA, BY AJORA'S HAIR, WAKE UP!"

The young man jerked himself into sitting straight up as his hand shot for a sword that wasn't there. As his eyes frantically scanned the room, the other occupants gazed upon him with a mixture of concern and fear.

His mind was so stuck in battle mode that he took nearly a full minute to come to terms with what, or rather who, was in the room with him.

Delita Heiral, unarmed, no armor, middling threat if he had finally found a reason to get rid of Ramza, was half glaring at him in a unique mixture of irritation, concern, and fear for his friend.

Alma Beoulve, unarmed, bedclothes, no noticeable danger nor harm to her person, was staring at her brother with the kind of care that indicated extreme intimacy. The kind that could only come from being very close siblings or lovers.

Tietra Heiral, unarmed, bedclothes, no noticeable dange- _Wait, Tietra's been dead for years, and this doesn't look like the necromancy that I'm familiar with. What's going on, why isn't Delita making a panic over the fact that someone raised his sister from the dead? Or was it him? No, no matter how he's changed, the fact remains that he would hold_ _ **her**_ _body sacred, at least. What on Earth is going on?_

At this time, an odd voice rang through Ramza's head. It was neither yet both male and female, high-pitched and low, loud and quiet.

 _ **By the power of the thirteen Zodiac Stones, your wish has been granted.**_

 _ **By God's will, you have been blessed.**_

 _ **By Ultima's fury, you have been cursed.**_

 _ **You shall hold the power of auracite and save the lives of many.**_

 _ **You shall wield the curse of auracite and take the lives of many.**_

 _ **Until such time as all of your braves survive the War with the Lucavi, you shall be blessed to receive their teachings.**_

 _ **Until such time as your braves survive the War of Ascension, you shall be cursed to watch them die.**_

 _ **Lead the Zodiac Braves, Leo, and protect the world from the Lucavi.**_

 _ **Lead the Zodiac Braves, Leo, and lead humanity to the apocalypse.**_

 _ **All paths and none you shall walk, to save your comrades from death.**_

 _ **All paths and none shall you walk, to lead your comrades to massacre.**_

 _ **Rule time and choose your path.**_

 _Does this mean… I remember making a wish as the last of my body was destroyed by Ultima's final attack, did the Zodiac Stones answer? I see… I've been sent back in time, to about a week before we were summoned to fight against the corpse brigade._

 _Can I-No, there's no room for doubt. I will save them all._

 _And Tietra too._


End file.
